


Young and Beautiful

by alixliesel



Series: Million Dollar Man [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixliesel/pseuds/alixliesel
Summary: Hello, beautiful readers! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! This is just the prologue to the rest of the story, a prelude if you will. This series is based on A-Schuylerr's Mafia!Thomas Jefferson series on Tumblr!





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful readers! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! This is just the prologue to the rest of the story, a prelude if you will. This series is based on A-Schuylerr's Mafia!Thomas Jefferson series on Tumblr!

You never saw yourself having a big white wedding.

An elopement, yes.

A dress in black, red, or navy blue. No veil.

A few close friends as witnesses, perhaps. No family.

This was not what you had ever pictured.

A makeup artist put on your face, while another woman styled your hair into a beautiful updo, all the while asking you questions about your fiancé.

You couldn't answer truthfully, because you hadn't met him more than twice.

Your father's recent, untimely death led to the discovery that years before, he had arranged a marriage for you.

A marriage to a man ten years older than you.

The son of an old friend from  _the industry._

Your father, a well-off mafia boss, had promised your hand in marriage to the son of one of the most feared men in the business.

Thomas Jefferson, 32, was tall, dark, handsome, and dangerous- and powerful.

There was no getting out of this.

Bridesmaids- friends from childhood, all involved in the business in some way or another- attempted to distract you, deflecting questions about your future husband.

You allowed yourself to be dolled up, allowed your mother to button you into a dress- white, of course, cathedral length, covered in lace and pearls and tulle.

You allowed her to clip a lace-edged white veil into the back of your updo.

Walking into the church with her at your side, you had never felt more alone.

Clutching the bouquet of blood-red roses and gypsophila tightly, you walked slowly down the aisle, a fake smile plastered on your face, your eyes locked in a cold, dead stare.

Thomas stood at the altar, dressed in a well-fitted black suit. He looked happy. You wondered if he was faking it too.

You recited your generic vows (as did he). You put a ring on his finger, then let him put one on yours, all the while trying your best not to recoil at his touch. His hands were warmer than you expected. Yours were cold as ice.

You kissed him when prompted, but only for a second.

You wanted to cry.

* * *

The reception seemed to drag on for hours, and by the time it was over you wanted nothing more than to take of the dress, crawl into bed, and finally let out all of the feelings that had plagued you throughout the day.

Anger. Fear. Frustration. Helplessness.

You missed your father.

Thomas drove you away from the venue. Said you were leaving in the morning for your honeymoon. Said he had booked a hotel room so you could get a few hours of sleep before getting on the plane.

As if you could sleep after today.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading, lovelies! I cannot wait to share the next chapter with all of you!
> 
> -Alix
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for story updates and more: @AlixLieselWrites  
> Follow my personal Tumblr for life updates: @LaVieAlix


End file.
